A Faithful School Detention
by Saizuryuu
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's world would be changed after this magical detention.


Detention's A Bitch

Kuzuryuu was yelled at yet again, for skipping class. His principal had phoned home yet again, his mom had requested for detention. He was walking, looking at his phone as he angrily muttered swear words to himself as he walked to the principal's room. He knocked on the door angrily and flung it open, making sure it hit the wall.

He walked in and looked around; this room was kind of like a second home to him at this point. The books that were aligned along the shelves were in alphabetical order, and, they were the worst books in the planet, to Kuzuryuu. He then took a seat, then looked round. He saw a familiar face and sighed; it was Hiyoko Saionji. She always kept them back for at least an hour or so, before Kuzuryuu walked out.

He called out to her, before the principal walked in. "You better not fucking hold us back! I'm fucking sick of missing my mom's dinner because of you, asshole! You need to shut the fuck up this time and stop being a little bitch!" Saionji stuck out her tongue and blew raspberry, before Mr. Kirigiri came in. He said calmly, "Let's not have any back lash today, eh, Saionji and Kuzuryuu? I'm tired of keeping you two in and preventing you both from exploring your possibilities as soon-to-be society members."

Saionji looked at Kuzuryuu and innocently laughed, and Kuzuryuu laughed as well. They didn't need to explore new possibilities; they were already in the school, weren't they? If they graduated, they had a confirmed brilliant future already. They really couldn't care, and, Kuzuryuu didn't like being around members of the yakuza. They bullied him a lot because of his appearance.

Jin smiled, and waved the two goodbye, before walking out of the room and happily saying, "My bathroom's over there! Be good!" Saionji sighed and put her feet up on the desk, "I hate that guy. He's so dumb. He expects us to be such good fucking kids, yet, we're in his stupid as hell school. And, everyone sucks up to him. The pig bitch always threatens to tell on me if I bully her. What a suck up!"

Kuzuryuu just nodded his head while he listened to the girl rant about Tsumiki; he never actually had a problem with her. She was actually a pretty cool counsellor, he usually saw her in the nurses room when he was pretending to be sick to get out off school. Although, he never prevailed in that conquest. Tsumiki usually detected within seconds he showed no signs of being ill and sent him back to class.

Saionji got up off her seat and went over to Kuzuryuu, "Also, I've got a bone to pick with you, mister. There's a rumor going around I fucking sucked your tiny dick in detention!" Kuzuryuu jumped at this; he'd never let such a filthy girl near his dick. Well, she wasn't that filthy to him.. she was actually pretty fucking cute, in Kuzuryuu's opinion. Although, she'd _never_ know that. He then replied slowly, in a cool voice, "And what's that got to do with me, asshole? I wouldn't let your overused mouth suck the yakuza heir. You're probably still getting.. milk.. from your mommy!"

Saionji looked at him and punched him across the face, "Don't fucking ever think it's funny to make fun of me because of my height, because, you're small as well, retard! Anyway, you're acting as if this rumor's bad for _me_. They're all saying Kuzuryuu was _lucky_ to get such a sweet girl like me to suck your dick!"

And, that set Kuzuryuu back down in the radar. Saionji was probably right, though. She always was, though. She might have been the female spawn of Satan, but, she was pretty intelligent, as much as Kuzuryuu hated to admit it. He then slowly retaliated, "Don't fucking talk bullshit, Saionji. They're all saying a little loli got lucky for me letting her near my dick. Anyway, you never DID suck my dick."

Saionji sighed, she knew that. She thought Kuzuryuu was so hot, and, would have been in total lust if she got to even get a glimpse at the Yakuza's soon-to-be bosses dick. It would have been everything she wanted. She didn't need that, though. She was only nineteen, and, sex wasn't all that important. She then spat back, "Why would I want to suck something that you need a magnifying glass for?! Ugh, you're a fucking dick." Saionji punched Kuzuryuu again, but, hit his nose hard, hearing it crack, and seeing the blood run out.

Kuzuryuu grasped his nose as he felt it break, "What the fuck, you crazy bitch?! My fucking nose is broke, that was way over the fucking line, moron! I'll fucking kill you!" Saionji smirked, using her height to her advantage. She climbed upon a bookshelf, using other items to help her get there. Kuzuryuu was in too much pain to even attempt and get her. He yelled at her, "I'm going to the fucking hospital after this, bitch!" Saionji giggled and threw him a kiss, which insinuated that that meant it was good.

Kuzuryuu grasped his bleeding nose hard, a lot coming out and Saionji now back in her original seat, laughing. The hour had come to a close, Jin had opened the door and happily yelled in, "Home time! You guys didn't wreck my room! Brilliant!" Kuzuryuu nodded as he grasped his nose and Saionji followed behind him.

Once out of the school, Saionji followed Kuzuryuu to a place that was far enough from the school. She pinned him up against a fence and said, "So, going to the hospital, bitch? Well, good. I'll break your nose again. Don't fucking talk shit about me." She then leaned in and kissed his cheek. Not noticing what she did was immorally wrong, she blushed, and flashed him the middle finger, before running off and regretting what she did.

WOW OK SO NOW I PLAN TO WRITE A FIC...CAN I DO IT...WILL I FINISH IT...SAIZURYUU SHIPPERS...ARE YOU OUT THERE...COME 2 ME MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN 3


End file.
